1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a photoelectric conversion device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a photoelectric conversion device refers to a device for converting light into an electric signal using photoelectric effects. A photoelectric conversion device may be applied to various photosensors such as an automobile sensor, a home sensor, a solar cell, and the like. A photoelectric conversion device may be applied to a CMOS image sensor.
Thereby, research on improving the photoelectric conversion efficiency of a photoelectric conversion device is being performed.